Werewolf and Shadow
by Saber Knight
Summary: A marine and an Elite become sworn enemies after they are the only two to live through an ambush, however, as time passes a strange enemy/friendship starts to form as the two fight against eachother on the field and mess around with eachother off the field.


**Outer Colony planet**

**North of UNSC encampment, in Derek's Forest**

**03/07/2535**

**0938/9:38 A.M.**

**Werewolf Squad**

The air was filled with the stench of blood and death as covenant and human corpses layed next to eachother. The only visible action in the gruesome scene were two marines; one kneeling over the other. The one laying on the ground, the one with a sealed gash through his side from an energy sword, had both his hands clasped around the hand of the female above him. "I-it's not your fault... We're in a war... Soldiers die on both sides, and some," The marine's words were interupted by a bloody cough, however, he continued on. "Are just lucky enough to survive, like you... It's the Covies fault, Ash... Not... yours..." Staff Sergeant Rick Jones' hands fell down to his sides as they lost their strength. His eyes closed for the last time.

The other marine, Lance Corporal Ash, stood up and stood silently for a few minutes as she stared at the Sergeant. There were no tears, as she had no more to give. Turning away from the corpse, she activated her comm to contact the base. "Werewolf squad has been ambushed, Derek's Forest, casualtie-"

Ash was interupted by the Base Commander. "We know," His voice sounded like he was holding in rage-filled curses. "You can walk back to base, you know the way by now. Don't feel the need to hurry back. Over. And out." The line was cut off.

Ash silently picked up her assualt rifle and looked back at the corpses of her squad. Staff Sergeant Jones, Corporal Ryan and Greenlake, Private Dennis, Cohart, Springfield, and Clark. Her squad had been ambushed by about a dozen elites, Spec Ops elites. If Ryan hadn't blown up all his explosives in a suicidal charge, then she just might have been laying on the ground with them. However, even if Ryan hadn't, she knew she would still be alive. Others died and yet she lived, this was the eight time it had happened... And this squad had actually chosen her to join their squad, the only one to ever do so. And this was how it ended.

Ash turned around and began walking back to base, her third time doing so. The last two times excuses had been made, but this time there were none. Suddenly, she stopped in front of a deep black armored Spec Op Elite sitting against a tree. This one was still breathing, having been knocked out when she had managed to throw him off Jones. The Elite had blood leaking from his right arm where Jones' battle rifle had sent three bullets clean through him. Ash knelt down beside him and looked at the holes in his arm. All three had missed anything vital.

Even through he was her enemy, he was defenseless and out cold... And she had had enough death for the day. She took out her med kit.

* * *

**Outer Colony Planet**

**Derek's Forest**

**03/07/2535**

**1109/11:09 A.M.**

**Task Force _Shadow_**

Spec Ops Commander Kal 'Oni woke up with a slight headache. He opened his eyes and looked around at the bodies that littered the ground. He stood up and walked over to the corpse of the human leader he had inflicted a fatal wound on. He smiled as he saw that the human had no other wound, showing that he himself got the kill. However, he was still disapointed. He had been knocked out by a simple human soldier. This made him roar in anger as he thought about the female.

During his roar, he noticed his right arm was sore, looking at it he saw violet stained white bandages wrapped tightly around his wounds. He blniked as curiosity got the better of his anger.

These were human bandages and they were on him, a Sangheili. He looked all around him to see if any of his allies were alive, wondering if one of them had lost his kit and stole one from the humans. However, he was unable to even see how many were dead so he began to think back to what had happened earlier in the morning.

_**Flashback**_

_Kal 'Oni watched as the group of humans he had been spying on for the last two hours turn straight towards the clearing where he had position his squad in anticipation of their arrival. He kept his eye on the humans as they came closer and closer until finally Kal gave the order to strike._

_The one known as Corporal Ryan suddenly shouted out a curse as he opened fire with his shotgun at the stealth major that had landed in the dirt in front of him. The Spec Ops elite reeled back as his shields were drained by the blast. He quickly brought up his plasma rifle and shot the human Dennis straight in the head. However, a sniper rifle cracked through the air as the sniper, Springfield, shot the major clean through the head. From his position, Kal growled. He had ordered two majors to kill the sniper first, however, he saw the two of them laying in a puddle of their own blood as the one named Ash reloaded her primitive weapon as she stood beside Springfield. Kal growled but got his attention drifting to the human, Cohart, who backed up to Kal's tree shooting wildly at one of the minors. Kal jumped out and landed on the marine's shoulders, he stabbed the marine as Cohart collapsed onto the ground._

_Suddenly a call rung out as Ryan took out his combat knife. "Hey guys, never told you, but I used to be an insurrectionist bomber!" The marine behind him, Greenlake, shouted out a reply as he blasted a minor's head off. "Fuck you man!" Ryan waved over at five minors who were picking up speed as they transferred from a walk to a charge. "Hey ugly, yeah, I'm talking to ALL of you! I bet you five can't take me on five on one and live!" Roars came from the minors as they broke out in a complete charge. Kal, realizing what was happening, turned to warn them but nearly had his head shot off by Springfield. Kal roared as he dodged away and threw a plasma grenade at the sniper._

_Suddenly, an extremely loud explosion sounded out. Kal quickly looked over to see that Ryan and the minors were simply not there anymore. As he jumped to his feet, Kal saw a minor stab Clark through the marine's radio, sending sparks flying and making the elite's shield flicker. Greenlake saw this and opened fire mid range, draining his shield andd nearly blinding him from a head wound. The minor wildly let loose with his rifle, hitting the human in various zones. A battle rifle sounded out, dropping the elite to the ground. The last two of his allies charged the two remaining marines with Kal a few meters behind. One did not see the grenade in front of him and was blown away as the other was taken down in a swarm of bullets. And that was when Hal's shields began to flicker from AR fire. Just as his shields went down, he heard the click of an empty mag._

_Before the female could pull out her magnum, which was a close call, Kal was on top of Jones. The marine opened fire just as Kal withdrew his sword. And then he was sent reeling back into a tree by the female ramming him. A tree, stumbling around, tripping, and then a branch, and then finally landing against another tree was the rest of what he remembered._

All of his allies died, all save one of his enemies. Kal looked again at his bandages. He hadn't been killed in his slumber, and his enemy had even sealed up the wound. The Elite grinned. He had met an honourable human warrior today, and he hoped he would meet her again so that they may once again battle. "It will be an honor to kill this human, this... Ash." He turned toward his Base Camp and began walking back, picking up his sword near the Sergeant on his way.

**Outer Colony Planet**

**UNSC Encampment**

**03/07/2535**

**1124/11:24 A.M.**

**Werewolf Squad**

"Your promoted to squad leader of Werewolf, your armanet consist of what you can carry and one ant-air warthog. You'll have your own barracks, most of the beds in there do belong to the dead squads that you have been in." The Commander looked up at Ash who stood in front of his desk. "About your members, only those who want to di- join you, will join you. You can not request for soldiers or try and persuade anyone to join you. Do you understand, Death?" Ash, otherwise known as 'Death' by everyone save for the dead Werewolf squad, nodded her head. "Good, now for your first assignment."

Ash bit her lip but stayed quiet, she knew nothing would change if she spoke up. The Commander hated her and nobody liked her, it was only natural he'd send her on an assignment after losing her squad members.

"We need a scout out over at the Covies place, see what's going on. See if their readying for an attack or just have a party with booze stolen from the marines and a marine bonfire." Although it sounded like a joke, the Commander was serious. The phrase he had just used was 'Officer Talk' for 'Just screwing us over'. "So get moving, don't have all day. And if your still alive by the time you get the information, hurry back here."

Ash saluted the Commander and left the room. The two guards outside nervously watched her as she walked away. Both had their grips on their weapons tight and their safetys left off for the moment.

**Outer Colony Planet**

**Near Covenant Encampment**

**03/07/2535**

**1257/12:57 P.M.**

**Task Force _Shadow_**

Kal walked out of the forest and headed for his base. His arm was bugging him more now but he held no complaints, he simply kept walking without a sound. He stopped in front of fresh tracks made by the 'tires' that the humans use. He looked both ways, one lead away, the other lead to his base. He decided that the humans would be long gone if they were driving away, but if they were driving towards his base they could be stopped and spying. He headed the way and after about twenty minutes he saw a mostly hidden warthog in the midst of a bunch of foilage which he would have not spotted if he hadn't been looking for it. Taking out his energy sword, he grunted and switched hands. He didn't want to open the wounds if they had sealed. He tried to turn on his cloaking but noticed that both his Active Camo and Shields had been short circuited by the AR fire he had suffered. He didn't remember getting shot by the marine after his shields were down. However, as he looked closer, he saw that they had been sabotaged. He nearly laughed out loud, his enemy was not as dumb as to let an elite leave with his camo and shields working.

He activated his sword and then immiediately deactivated it. The charge had been reduced to ten and when he had pulled it out and had it activated for a split second it had dropped to eight. Kal was amused at how smart this female was, however, his gear sabotaged did not discourage him from checking out the warthog. He silently walked up to it and began looking around, looking for footprints and humans. As he rounded the primitive vehicle, he nearly tripped over a human sleeping. Kal backed away as he got ready to activate his sword, however, he stopped as he recognized the marine. Ash was sitting against the tire of the warthog sleeping peacefully.

Kal blinked, surprised that the marine was so near his base and was sleeping so peacefully. He looked around again and a video camera high up in a tall tree caught his attention. He saw it overlooked the entire base and Kal guessed that Ash was doing some scouting. He grumbled as he realized it was way too high up for him. He shook his head and looked again at the marine. An evil grin came forth onto his face as he picked up her assualt rifle. He took out the mag and sat the gun onto the hood of the warthog. He knelt down and began picking off everything he could off the marine, including her helmet, and began to sit them around in various places.

Kal had enough honor to not kill or even harm a defenseless opponent, however, he did have a childish side of him that made him not forget about his sabotaged equipment. When he had picked off all he could, Kal got out his medical kit and got out some bandages. These were colored dark blue and were more efficient than the simple white bandages the humans used.

When he was done, he stood up and left to find a good hiding spot so that he could see her reaction. Kal sat down when he found it, took out his binoculars, and waited patiently.


End file.
